


Baby

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Small drabble inspired by a post on tumblr by @bloodybrahms





	Baby

“I want a baby.”

 

Leslie chokes. Like...actually chokes on his dinner. You panic making your way to his side of the table, hitting him on the back until he sputters. 

 

The two of you sit in an awkward silence for a moment, your hand rubbing gentle circles into Leslie’s back. You certainly weren’t expecting that kind of reaction from your boyfriend. His reaction certainly didn’t make you feel confident about the situation. 

  
“Y-You want a baby?” His voice is almost up a pitch, and Leslie quickly clears his throat embarrassed. “Like...My baby?”

 

“Who else’s baby?”

 

“....Michael Myers?”   
  


“Leslie!”

 

“Okay so not Myers?” 

 

You smack him on the shoulder playfully, “No you nerd! I want  _ your  _ baby.”

 

“...why?”

 

“Leslie!”   
  
Despite your scolding, and his questioning you he’s beaming. Leaning from his chair to hug you tightly. 

 

“If you want a baby who am I to deny you?~”


End file.
